The Giant's Revenge Ch 3
Chapter 3-I summon my great-great-grandpa This was the worst experience of my life. The armor was hot and heavy, and everytime I heard a noise I dropped to the floor. I was quiet for awhile, until a kid jumped out with a spear, crackling with electricity. He studied me for a few seconds, so, to seem smart, so did I. He had electric blue eyes, blonde hair, the slicked back. His shield had Kampe's on it, except, this was uglier. He finally spoke. "You're the son of Hades?" He had a slight English accent. "Ya," I said, trying to sound tough, "How are you?" He made a huffing sound. "Tyler Young. Also known Ty, Son of Zeus. And demi-god who's about to kick you undead butt." He charged, spear raised. The spear's point lodged in the flat off my sword. I ripped out of his hands, and let it slide away, as I hit him the chest with my shield. We were both dazed, because I'd taken him down, and I've had no practice. And he'd just been taken down by someone with no practice. For once I just realized how well balanced and awesome Inferno was. We looked each other, then at his spear. I had a plan. I make it looke like I was gonna run for the spear, so when Ty did, I ran for the flag. He shouted and lightning struck, but I ran for my life. When I got to the flag, I saw to Apollo kids gaurding it. They were ten yards away, If I could sneak behind, and run stright through, I could have a chance. I grabbed the flag, rasied my shield and charged. Well, I would of, except Ty came out and pointed at me, the guards looked, arrows notched, then they released. They hit me square in my chest, and Inferno skittered several feet away. I lay there dazed needing help. Ty stood infront of me, "Well, well. Not so great now are we?" I needed those Ares kids Chris was talking about. Suddenly, the ground rumbled. 3 huge cracks appeared, a skeleton arm carrying a wepaon popped out. Three fully armed skeletal Spartans popped out and looked at me. I pointed and Ty and the Apollo kids and said, "Attack." They looked at Ty and the Apollo kids, narrowed their eyes, and ran. Nothing could stop them, no arrows not electricity, so I toke my chance and ran. As I ran past, I saw Aphrodite kids, Hecate, Iris, Hypnos kids sleeping, then Ryan attacking some Hephaestus kids with water. When he saw me he smiled, but it faltered and he mouthed the word, ''Stop. ''When I did, he blasted everyone within 5 feet with water, and let me run through. The flag turned black with a two-pronged staff and a helmet. Ryan, Pollux, Chris and Spee-I mean Jorge, no I mean Speedy Gonzales were the only ones to cheer. Castor looked at me and smiled her approval. Sweet, I got a girl's attention, finally. The Hades' Cabin was creepy. I was by my self, with skulls at each corner, and a Greek fire that continously burned. It was always dark, even on the brightest day, like light didn't exist, and it had a little River Styx for Iris messages. That night, I heard a voice sigh and say, "So mnay of my children are disappointments. Stalin. Hitler. Nico di Angelo. But Bianca, why, she could of made it, could've been offered immortality." I looked at where the voice came from and saw an man that looked like me, black eyes, black hair, plae skin, but he had a beard, and long black robes, covered in agonizing faces. "Dad?" His smile was warm and cold at the same time. "Hello son. Nice job on the dead and Zeus' son." I narrowed my eyes, "Why did you break the oath?" He frowned, and looked at me like he was gonnna kill me, "I didn't break the oath. I had you before the oath, before the prophecy. No matter what anybody says, your not the half-blood that was never ment to be. If I, the most hated god in the world, can trust you, then my stubborn, younger brother can." Whoa. He let out a sigh, "I got off track. Tomorrow morning, ask Chiron to see the Oracle." Oracle, what was that? "Why do I have to visit the Oracle?" "Because, Dante," he said, "Alcyoneus, has been risen, and I need you to get to me before he does. If he does get to me first, the Underworld will become unruley, monsters will be reborn in an instant, mortals and half-blood, will stay dead." What? "Thanatos is my lieutenant. He controls who dies, and who lives. I tell him who dies, and who lives. With Alcyoneus as ruler of the Underworld, he can control Thanatos, and control who lives and dies." Bad. "But why do I have to do it?" I asked, "Why not someone else?" "I trust no one but myself, and my children. Now cover your eyes child." I looked away, as he burst into a flash of huge black light. And I was left by myself again. Great. Chapter 4-I meet a creepy chick Category:The Giant's Revenge Category:Chapter Page